Fred est mort
by Heeboux
Summary: Fred est mort lors de la bataille de Poudlard du 1e mai 1998. Comment George peut-il survivre et faire son deuil ?


« _Fred est mort_ ». Ces quelques mots raisonnèrent dans l'esprit de George. Il revoyait les images de son jumeau allongé sur le sol glacé de Poudlard, les mains croisées sur son ventre et les yeux clos. Il entendait de nouveau le cri déchirant de Ron en découvrant la triste vérité puis les sanglots étouffés de Hermione qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui. Elle s'était avancée vers lui, avait glissé sa main dans son dos avant de lui murmurer quelques mots emplis de compassion « _Je suis désolée George. Je... Fred était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il ne méritait pas ça_ ». Non Fred ne méritait pas ça. Et après tout qui le méritait ? Lily avait-elle mérité l'Avada Kedavra pour avoir voulu protégé son fils ? Mais oui, Fred était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il était. Il n'est plus. A cette pensée, le cœur de George se serra une fois de plus. Il aurait aimé remercier Hermione pour ces quelques mots qui visaient à le réconforter mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il resta planté là, le regard dans le vide, les lèvres closes. Du coin de l'oeil, il parvint néanmoins à voir sa mère. Elle retenait ses larmes alors que Ginny se laissait aller dans ses bras. Cette femme forte qu'il aimait le plus au monde venait de perdre l'un de ses fils et pourtant elle restait digne. Elle refusait de se laisser aller devant ses enfants, faisant passer leur chagrin avant le sien. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Fred. Au fond de lui, il espérait le voir bouger, se relever et rire au nez de son frangin, se moquant de lui. Mais non Fred ne bougea pas. Son corps resta froid et immobile sur ce drap étendu à même le sol. Fred ne bougerait plus. Jamais.

George soupira longuement avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Instinctivement ses yeux se tournèrent vers le lit de son jumeau. Vide. Fred n'était pas là. Il devait s'y faire : plus jamais il ne le reverrait. Plus jamais Fred ne serait là pour s'associer à ses idées loufoques -parfois stupides. Désormais ce n'était plus Fred et George mais George. Tout seul. Il réprima un sanglot en comprenant cela. Fred était mort depuis maintenant une semaine mais il ne parvenait pas à assimiler cette perte. Certes, Bill, Ron ou encore Ginny avaient perdu un frère mais George avait perdu son jumeau. Sa moitié. Son âme sœur. Sans lui il n'était plus George. Il n'était qu'un Weasley parmi les autres. Un sorcier perdu. George tremblait. Ses yeux étaient mouillés mais il refusait de laisser ses larmes couler. Son corps était secoué de spasmes plus ou moins violents. Il tentait de taire ses gémissements de douleur mais certains couinements lui échappaient. Il ne voulait pas affoler sa mère et encore moins pleurer devant ses frères et sa sœur. Il n'avait pas pleurer depuis la mort de Fred. Il refusait de pleurer, de perdre ses moyens et de se laisser aller à son chagrin. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible, de replonger dans la douleur alors que la famille Weasley commençait peu à peu à se relever de la terrible perte d'un des leurs. Il devait rester fort pour eux, pour sa mère. Que ferait Molly devant les larmes de son gaillard de fils ? Parviendrait-elle à ne pas céder à la douleur ? Il avait entendu ses parents discuter un soir : Molly se sentait horriblement responsable de la mort de son fils. Elle aurait du le protéger, empêcher ce mange-mort de lancer un Impardonnable ou s'interposer entre eux pour recevoir ce sort. Alors si George venait à pleurer, elle serait de nouveau envahi par ce sentiment de culpabilité. Et il refusait de voir sa mère souffrir et encore moins d'être la cause de sa souffrance. Alors il retenait ses larmes.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement avant que le parquet ne craque. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Mais qui ? Ron, dont la chambre était collée à la sienne, aurait-il entendu ses gémissements étouffés ?

\- Ron je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas... je...un mauvais cauchemar, mentit George en essuyant rapidement ses yeux gonflés par le chagrin.

\- Ce... ce n'est pas Ron, précisa une petite voix féminine.

George releva la tête et croisa le regard noisette de Hermione. Elle s'était enroulée dans la robe de chambre de Ron. Ses cheveux ébouriffés retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

\- Ron dort encore mais j'ai entendu des gémissements. Je me suis levée en pensant que c'était Ginny mais elle dormait profondément. J'en... j'en ai déduit que cela venait de ta chambre alors je suis venue voir si tout allait bien pour toi George. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il contrôlait tant bien que mal ses tremblements.

\- Ca va Hermione c'est gentil, un mauvais cauchemar simplement. Retourne te coucher.

\- C'est... C'est Fred hein ? Il te manque ? Interrogea-t-elle un peu bêtement avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son beau-frère. Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Ginny et Ron mais je te vois te mettre à l'écart. Tu restes seul. Quand on sort tout ensemble, tu restes au Terrier. Lors des repas tu touches à peine à ton plat et, pour faire plaisir à Molly, tu jettes la nourriture pour lui faire croire que tu manges. Et puis tu n'as même pas pleurer depuis que Fred est m... depuis qu'il nous a quitté.Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, dit-il simplement. Tu as le droit d'être triste George, tu as le droit de pleurer, de crier, de...

\- Non... Maman compte sur moi. Si je pleure, je vais faire replonger toute la famille et...

\- Tout le monde a pleuré George. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny... Ils ont tous pleuré. J'ai pleuré, Fleur a pleuré. Tu es le seul qui n'a pas encore exprimé ton chagrin. Dans le monde moldu, une théorie existe concernant le deuil. Il est dit que si quelqu'un perd une personne chère, il ne peut faire son deuil sans avoir pleuré. Si tu gardes tout à l'intérieur de toi, tu ne pourras jamais oublier...

\- Mais je ne veux pas oublier ! S'emporta le rouquin. Tu ne comprends pas. VOUS ne comprenez pas. De toute manière vous ne pourrez JAMAIS comprendre, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Je n'ai pas perdu qu'un frère, un ami ou un fils Hermione ! J'ai perdu ma moitié ! Mon jumeau ! Je ne serai jamais plus pareil ! Sans Fred, je ne suis plus George. George est mort en même temps que Fred, articula-t-il difficilement alors que ses joues étaient inondées par ses larmes.

Hermione le regarda sans bouger. Elle savait que cela était nécessaire. Les larmes, les cris, les gémissements. Tout cela participait au fameux processus de deuil de George. Il devait passer par là pour espérer pouvoir passer à autre chose et ne plus être que l'ombre de lui-même. Timidement, la jeune femme passa son bras sur les épaules de son beau-frère afin de l'attirer contre elle. Machinalement, et comme s'il s'agissait de sa mère, George enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de la jeune femme et se laissa aller. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans que jamais ses larmes ne faiblissent. Il les avait retenu tant de temps. Sept jours durant, il avait interdit à ses yeux de laisser couler la moindre larme mais maintenant rien ne pouvait les arrêter, pas mêmes les caresses de Hermione dans ses cheveux. Sa douleur était immense. Sa tristesse ressemblait à un gouffre abyssale sans fin. Jamais elle ne se tarirait. Jamais il ne pourrait cesser de pleurer. La guerre lui avait volé sa moitié, et sans elle il n'était plus rien. Jamais il ne retrouvait son sourire d'avant. Jamais il ne serait capable de faire de nouvelles blagues. Tout cela était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Tu sais, commença doucement Hermione qui ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune homme. Fred était quelqu'un de bien. D'exceptionnel même. Il avait ce don de savoir faire rire les gens même dans les moments les plus tristes. Il était généreux, intelligent, gentil... Et oui Voldemort t'a pris ta moitié, il t'a volé ton jumeau, ton pilier mais Fred n'est pas parti pour autant. Il est ici, avec nous, avec toi George, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle relevait délicatement son visage pour le forcer à la regarder. Fred est là, à jamais, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle posait sa main sur le cœur de George par dessus sa chemise. Il ne te quittera jamais, il sera toujours à tes côtés même dans les pires moments. Comme Sirius, Lily ou James n'ont jamais quitté Harry. Alors oui l'épreuve sera dure. Oui il te faudra du temps pour te relever complètement de cette disparition mais tu y arriveras George. Car comme Fred l'était et le sera toujours, tu es une personne exceptionnelle. Et il voudrait qu tu te relèves et que tu vives. Fred voudrait te voir sourire et rire, il refuserait de te voir triste... Alors bats-toi, je t'en supplie George bats-toi... Tu vas te relever et te reconstruire.

Elle lui sourit avec une tendresse infinie malgré ses yeux brillant de larmes. Dans un geste de fraternité pure, elle lui caressa la joue avant d'essuyer ses larmes avec les manches de la robe de chambre de Ronald. George, malgré le rictus de douleur qui déformait son visage, parvint à lui sourire faiblement. Ses yeux pleuraient encore mais on pouvait y voir une lueur de reconnaissance envers celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, bien avant qu'elle ne succombe au charme de Ron. Il aurait voulu la remercier de vive voix, la prendre dans ses bras, embrasser son front et essuyer les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux noisette. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Je vais te laisser George. Essaye de te reposer. Et si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans la chambre à côté n'hésite pas à venir me chercher, lui assura-t-elle avant de se relever.

\- Mh, j'aurai trop peur de vous déranger toi et mon frère en pleine action...

Hermione le regarda longuement, comme choquée par ses paroles. Et puis elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son beau-frère avant que celui-ci ne se mette à rire. La jeune femme l'imita rapidement et leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement.

\- Décidément vous ne changerez jamais vous les Weasley, lança-t-elle en riant.

\- Et encore tu n'as rien vu... Je te rappelle que tu es tombé amoureuse de Ron donc tu es ici, avec nous, pour un bon bout de temps ma chère Granger !

\- Je devrai peut-être réfléchir alors et m'enfuir un soir quand Ron dormira. Je pourrai rejoindre Neville après tout ? J'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour sa passion envers les mandragores.

Elle lui sourit avant de rire à nouveau. Non elle ne changerait pas d'avis, jamais. Elle aimait Ron et se sentait bien chez les Weasley. Elle posa son regard sur George une dernière fois avant de faire volte-face pour quitter la pièce. Mais une main saisit son poignet gauche pour la retenir. George se racla la gorge avant de lui dire :

\- Merci. Pour tout. Je veux dire... Notre conversation m'a fait beaucoup de bien, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé. Mais ça m'a fait du bien. Et puis je... je pense que tu avais raison. Pleurer était une chose à faire... Après tout si même maman et papa ont pleuré c'est qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de « normale ». Je pense que j'ai compris maintenant. Fred est là, quelque part dans cette pièce. Pas physiquement mais d'une manière plus « spirituelle ». Et je suis sûr qu'il rigole en voyant mes yeux rougis par les larmes. Il ne me quittera pas. Jamais. Et c'est pour lui que je me relèverai, que je reprendrait le magasin de farces. Alors merci Hermione. Sincèrement.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire une nouvelle fois avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Elle ne comprenait pas la douleur de George : elle n'avait jamais perdu d'être cher et était fille unique. Mais elle avait su poser les bons mots sur les maux du rouquin. Le jeune homme finit par se rallonger et Hermione quitta la pièce, fermant la porte avec délicatesse. Quand elle se retourna, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec la totalité de la famille Weasley. Ce fut Molly qui se décida à briser le silence pesant/

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle à sa belle-fille.

\- Alors George a pleuré, répondit simplement Hermione tandis qu'elle posait son regard sur Ron qui se frottait les yeux en baillant.

\- Dieu soit loué, murmura Molly alors qu'Arthur la serrait contre elle. George va enfin pouvoir commencer son travail de deuil. Mon petit garçon chéri ne deviendra pas fou... Hermione je... enfin nous te remercions. Sans toi, George n'aurait pas pu franchir ce cap. Jamais il n'aurait accepté de pleurer devant l'un de nous, excepté peut-être Fleur mais je crois qu'elle l'intimide trop pour cela.

A ses mots Bill rit doucement, attirant sa compagne contre lui, alors que les joues de cette dernière prirent une teinte rosée absolument adorable. Hermione sourit à Molly avant que cette dernière ne la prenne dans ses bras.

\- Merci pour tout Hermione, lui murmura-t-elle avant que toute la petite famille ne retrouve a chambre respective pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeilL

Dans sa chambre, George savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Se levant lentement de son lit, il entendu quelques bribes de la conversation entre Hermione et Molly et se mit à sourire aux paroles de sa mère. Elle ne lui en voulait donc pas d'avoir refusé de pleurer devant eux. Elle le comprenait au contraire. Rassuré, il prit l'écharpe Gryffondor de Fred qu'il avait récupéré après la bataille comme souvenir de son jumeau-et la serra contre son torse en soupirant doucement. Une bouffée de bien-être l'envahit, comme si Fred l'enlaçait et lui murmurait de continuer à vivre sans lui.

\- T'as raison Freddy, faut bien que je vive. On t'as pris ta vie alors je vivrai la mienne pour deux. Je te promets de savourer chaque jours que m'offrira la vie. Et puis si je reste enfermé dans ma chambre à pleurer comme une pauvre mauviette, qui reprendra le magasin ? Qui fera rire les sorciers et aidera les enfants à préparer des farces à leurs professeurs ? Le monde a besoin du magasin Weasley pour rire ! Et puis, maman a besoin de moi aussi. Mais je jure de ne jamais t'oublier, tu seras toujours avec moi. T'es mon frère après tout, mon jumeau et ma moitié.

Alors une lumière bleue envahit la chambre. Intrigué, George se leva de nouveau pour regarder par la fenêtre. Un patronus se promenait autour de la maison. Une hyène (*) reconnut-il. Hermione avait raison, jamais Fred ne l'abandonnerait.

 _(*) le patronus de Fred est une hyène._


End file.
